1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatus for collecting dirt in a vacuum cleaner of the home appliance type and disposing of the collected dirt, and more specifically to a reusable disposable bag for use with a home vacuum cleaner and a multiple use disposable vacuum cleaner bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical home use vacuum cleaner bag is a permanently sealed paper bag that when filled with dirt is tossed out in the trash. Vacuum cleaner bags contain an inlet at the point where the vacuum cleaner bag is attached to the vacuum cleaner. When the vacuum cleaner bag becomes full, the vacuum cleaner bag is disposed of in the garbage. Additionally, if a small object such as jewelry, toy parts, etc., is accidentally vacuumed, the vacuum cleaner bag needs to be cut open to retrieve the object, regardless of the age or fill status of the vacuum cleaner bag.
The present invention is a new and improved vacuum cleaner bag which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results. The bag of the invention, from a cost standpoint, fits within the scope of a disposable product but is nevertheless capable of use and re-use through multiple dirt fill and dirt disposal cycles.